happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Camping We Should've Gone
A Camping We Should've Gone 'is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pop and Cub go camping. Roles Starring *Pop *Cub Featuring *Lumpy *Peaky *Gutsy Appearances *Russell *The Zebra Plot Pop drives his car on the country road as Cub sleeps soundly in the back seat. Soon they arrive at a campsite and Pop opens the car door, unpacking the supplies. He starts by setting up the tent, which seems like something easier said than done. While he is distracted, it is revealed he left the door open, and a snake crawls into the car attracted to a picnic basket next to Cub. Tangled up by cords, Pop decides to give up on the tent. He hears Cub scream and sees the snake biting him in the face. He yanks the snake off his son and throws it off. In the distance, Lumpy drives a boat on the road. The snake lands on him and attacks, causing Lumpy to drive off a cliff. Later, Pop brings his son (now with a bandaged face) out fishing on a lake. He spots a gargantuan fish in the water and casts his fishing line. Nearby, Peaky sets up his camping gear, which keep getting dragged away by Pop's hook. Having had enough, Peaky walks to the lake and tells the fisherman to watch his aim. Unfortunately, the fish jumps for a bite. The fish bites on Pop's hook and he reels it in, but gets pulled along as it swims off. Cub enjoys the ride. They pass by Russell, who agrees to a motorboat challenge. He speeds up his boat, which gets tipped by a rock and gets him shredded by the motor. Further upstream, Pop, Cub and the fish fall down a waterfall. The bears wash up ashore, having miraculously survive. However, the fish swallows Cub. To make thing worse, an eagle catches the fish and flies away as Pop screams. Pop spends weeks searching the woods for his son. He eventually encounters a tall tree with a large nest on top. Climbing to the nest, he finds the fish's carcass, as well as Cub crawling out of its mouth. Pop runs over and happily hugs his son. But the eggs in the nest hatch into chirping chicks. The huge mother eagle returns from a hunt. To escape the bird, Pop and Cub jump out of the tree. They hit the top of a paraglider being ridden by Gutsy. The eagle's swooping sends it out of control until hitting a tree, killing Gutsy as well as making Pop and Cub fall. They conveniently land right at their campsite and rush into their car, driving away just in time to avoid the eagle. Meanwhile, and injured Lumpy crawls back up on the road. But the snake appears from behind and strangles him. As Lumpy stumbles on the middle of the road trying to get the snake off his neck, Pop's car comes toward him. The passengers scream, followed by a crashing sound as the episode fades black. Deaths #Peaky is half-eaten by the fish. #Russell is shredded by his boat motor. #The fish is either eaten or suffocates. #Gutsy splatters into a tree. #Pop, Cub, Lumpy, and the snake possibly die in the crash ('debatable). Trivia *The eagle looks similar to the one that killed Flaky in Take a Hike. *The Zebra is seen pitching up a striped tent at the beginning of the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 40 Episodes